The Journal of Room 615
by hinataw
Summary: Sasuke selalu terbiasa dengan kehadiran Sakura. Tidak ada yang kaget ketika akhirnya mereka berdua bertunangan. Bagi Sasuke, Sakura adalah sosok wanita idealnya. Tapi belakangan ini Sasuke perlahan terbiasa dengan kehadiran Hinata. Hinata yang jauh dari tipikal wanita idealnya. Hinata yang berbeda dari Sakura. This is a love story, but not every story is the same.
1. Chapter 1

"Tapi, Ketika hati kita telah mencintai seseorang, tidak seharusnya kan kita menaruh perhatian lebih terhadap orang lain. Ya kan Sas?"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari lawan bicaranya, gadis itu tetap melanjutkan kembali kalimatnya.

"lagipula aneh, hati kan cuma satu, mana bisa terbagi untuk dua orang? Ah aneh-aneh saja"

Sasuke masih terdiam, hanya saja kali ini Ia memutuskan untuk makin memperdalam injakan gas mobilnya dan menyalakan radio.

* * *

The Journal of room 615

Chapter 1

Three Things Before I Quit

Characters arent mine, all belong to him.

* * *

Sorot matanya masih tenang dan gelap, segelap Konoha yang telah mengusir semua bintang dari angkasanya. Tidak ada tanda lelah yang terlihat, padahal rolex di tangan kirinya sudah menunjukkan pukul dua tepat.

Konoha memang masih ramai di luar, berlawanan dengan suasana apartemennya yang sepi. Ia merasa aneh dengan sepi yang Ia lalui malam ini. Padahal berbulan-bulan lalu, sebelum gadis itu datang, Ia selalu menyukai sepi, bahkan Ia terkadang lebih memilih sepi dibandingkan harus bersama dengan tunangan dua tahunnya, Sakura.

Ruangannya juga kini terlihat rapi, terlalu rapi. Ruangannya juga tidak lagi berbau campuran musky wood dan lavender. Ia seakan sangsi dengan apa yang tengah indranya lihat dan baui.

Tanpa disengaja, saat tengah melihat jam di rolexnya, Ia mendapati dirinya terpaku melihat gelang rajutan hitam buluk yang melilit lemas ujung lengannya, kontras dengan semua barang mahal dan limited edition yang Ia kenakan di badannya. Sekilas sebersit cahaya redup muncul di matanya, untuk sepersekian detik. Sebelum akhirnya Ia memutuskan untuk mengintip kantung plastik yang diberikan satpam apartemennya beberapa menit yang lalu sebelum masuk ke dalam lift.

Hanya beberapa botol air minum dan secarik kertas. Kertas berwarna pink itu terlihat rapi, persis dengan helaian rambut Sakura. Sakura-nya yang tercinta.

Ketika membuka lipatan kertas tersebut, sekali lihat, Ia langsung tau siapa yang menulisnya. Siapa lagi yang berani memanggilnya dengan panggilan kecilnya selain gadis cengeng itu?

Sasuke beranjak dari ruang tamu menuju ke dapurnya, sehabis meletakkan botol-botol air minum tersebut, Ia lantas ke kamarnya.

Bila di malam-malam sebelumnya, Ia akan menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk membaca review laporan atau sekedar membaca kembali serial detektifnya, maka malam ini, Ia membuat pengecualian. Bahkan untuk mandi pun Ia kehilangan niat. Malam ini, Ia hanya ingin tidur. Kertas dari kantungan tersebut masih dipegangnya. Ia kembali tergoda membaca beberapa kata tersebut,

"Sas-kun, jangan pernah tertawa dihadapan gadis lain, selain Sakura-san"

Kilatan cahaya redup kembali tebersit di mata gelapnya, kali ini tidak hanya sedetik, sebelum akhirnya Ia berhasil memejamkan matanya, membawanya kepada mimpi tentang Sakura.

.

.

.

.

"kau yakin mau pergi dari perusahaan ini?" setelah sekian lama bersahabat dengan Hinata. Baru kali ini Ia kembali mengeluarkan nada ini, nada menyalahkan yang terkesan egois. Ia sekali pernah menggunakannya pada saat Hinata bertindak bodoh dengan menantang resiko beberapa bulan yang lalu.

Hinata hanya diam.

Ino memandang name tag yang bergantung tenang di leher Hinata, Logo Konoha Entertainment terlihat garang di tag tersebut. "Bukannya Konoha Entertainment selalu menjadi mimpi besarmu, mimpi besar semenjak kau sudah tau musik?"

Hinata kembali diam, meskipun kali ini untuk sepersekian detik, Ia memberanikan diri menatap Ino.

"Bukannya menjadi manajer desain selalu jadi khayalan paling liarmu?" Ino tidak bisa lagi mengendalikan nada suaranya. Ia akan kehilangan temannya! Ia dulu melewati banyak hal dengan gadis pendiam ini, Ia sudah bersamanya semenjak SMA, mimpinya yang sama, magangnya yang juga bersama, hingga akhirnya resmi menjadi karyawan di perusahaan entertainment terbesar se Asia ini. Ino tidak bisa tanpa Hinata.

Walaupun Hinata memang tidak benar-benar pergi dari Konoha, atau jangan-jangan, Ino kembali teringat sifat Hinata yang selalu hadir dengan persiapan yang matang. Jangan-jangan…..

"aku sudah melamar pekerjaan di Suna, Sabaku Entertainment sudah menerimaku Ino" Jawab Hinata tanpa kembali membalas tatapan Ino.

Dan sekarang Hinata akan pergi jauh. Butuh 3 jam pesawat komersil agar bisa sampai ke Sunagakure. Lagipula disana matahari terlalu banyak menampar kulit. Sejak kapan Hinata tergila pada musim panas? Astaga! siapa yang akan menjaga Ino untuk tidak makan kebanyakan atau tidur kemalaman? Siapa yang juga akan menjaga Hinata agar tidak lupa makan dan tidak hanya tidur saja sepanjang liburan? Ino tidak habis pikir dengan keputusan Hinata. Hinata yang biasanya logis, mungkin sekali ini saja, menjadi naïf.

"Hinata.. ayolah. Opportunity cost yang selalu kau dengungkan tidak sepadan disini. Konoha Entertainment jauh lebih besar, belum lagi posisimu yang harus kau ulang dari bawah kembali, tren desain disana jauh berbeda dengan yang telah kau pelajari di Konoha. Da – dan…" Ino berusaha mempertimbangkan kalimat yang akan dikeluarkannya "Kau, kau bukan tipe orang yang sosial Hinata, di Konoha ada aku, disana cuma ada kota dan gempa! Kau hanya akan makan ramen! Demi Tuhan Hinata kenapa kau jadi bodoh begini?" Ino tidak sadar dengan nadanya yang makin tercekik. Ia perlahan menatap sepatu nike ungu – pemberian Hinata di hari pertama mereka resmi menjadi karyawan Konoha Ent – hanya untuk mendapati tetesan air mata disana.

Yang ditanya, Hinata, hanya bisa terdiam. Ia sadar bahwa tindakan yang segera akan dilakukannya menyimpan terlalu banyak kerugian. Tapi ini sudah jadi pilihannya, manajer desain tetap menjadi khayalan liar yang akan terus diusahakannya dan Konoha Entertainment bukan lagi menjadi tempat impiannya. Ia harus pergi.

Sebelum makin terjebak dengan kondisi yang terus menyiksanya.

Ino kembali mendesah, bukan ini yang ia inginkan ketika tidak sengaja mengagetkan Hinata kemudian mendapat tumpukan surat berjatuhan – hanya untuk kemudian mendapati surat pengunduran kerja Hinata. Ino harus menarik Hinata ke lorong pemisah divisi keuangan dan manajemen. Lorong sepi yang hanya dilewati OB, untuk selanjutnya pembicaraan ini tak terhindarkan.

Padahal ia berencana mentraktir Hinata, hari ini ia juga telah resmi menjadi kepala staff audisi lokal di Konoha Ent. Hari ini seharusnya mereka berdua men-skip diet harian mereka untuk dihabiskan di berbagai makanan cepat saji. Atau setidaknya malam ini mereka bisa membeli beberapa cemilan dan berakhir dengan girl talks di kamar Ino.

Setelah mengumpulkan kepercayaan dirinya yang sempat goyah, Hinata akhirnya memberanikan diri. Bukan untuk melawan apa yang dikatakan Ino – sejak kapan Ia mampu melawan perkataan si jawara debat? – melainkan untuk melangkah kemudian memeluk erat Ino, air matanya jatuh begitu saja seiring dengan basah yang juga ia rasakan di pundak belakangnya.

"T-terima kasih u-untuk selama ini, I- ino" - dan maafkan aku, sekali ini saja, untuk keegoisanku – ujar Hinata dalam hati.

.

.

.

Hinata masih sibuk mengatur barangnya ini itu, ia tidak pernah menyangka kehidupannya selama di apartemen sederhana ini akan memakan banyak kenangan. Padahal didalamnya hanya ada kamar tidur, wc, ruang tengah merangkap dapur dan tempat menerima tamu.

Barangnya sebenarnya tidak banyak, apalagi perangkat elektroniknya akan segera ia jual ke thrift shop di ujung jalan. Hanya saja, saat sedang senang dan depresi, tertawa dan menangis, Hinata kerap menuangkannya di dinding apartemen ini. Meski nanti gambaran dan tulisan aneh ini akan segera tertutup dengan wallpaper oleh pemiliknya yang baru, tapi tetap saja, ada rasa ketidakrelaan. Hei, gambarnya juga banyak yang bagus, tidak kalah dengan graffiti dari staff periklanan di Konoha Ent.

Baru saja ketika Hinata menutup kopernya, ia mendapati beberapa barang yang tidak mungkin Ia bawa ke Suna namun sepertinya juga tidak akan laku bila dijual ke thrift shop. Ada jam rolex tua yang kaca pelindungnya telah pecah, sanitary gloves berwarna kuning terang, Tuf Voyage-nya yang ketumpahan kopi, dan converse merahnya yang sudah butut. Hinata tidak punya pilihan, disatu sisi Ia juga tidak bisa membuang barang tersebut, ada godaan besar dari dalam hatinya untuk menyimpan saja barang itu.

Hinata berusaha mengingkari hatinya bahwa sejak tadi Ia memang sengaja menyisakan keempat barang tersebut. Barang tersebut memiliki terlalu banyak kenangan bahagia dan juga sedih. Hinata hanya ingin membawa kenangan bahagia ke Suna, semua cerita sedih ingin ia kubur dalam saja di Konoha.

.

.

.

Hinata hanya bisa terbatuk-batuk, terlalu banyak debu di bagian cellar apartemen sederhananya ini. Awalnya ruang kosong ini tak sengaja Hinata temukan ketika mendapati salah satu penutup cellarnya longgar. Mungkin ini tempat paling bagus untuk barang-barang yang tidak terkelompokkanya tadi.

Ditatapnya kembali box coklat bekas tempat penyimpanan ramennya, didalamnya Hinata sudah menyimpan keempat barang tadi. Cellar ini akan menjadi tempat penyimpanannya, penghuni apartemen yang baru pasti akan segera memperbaiki penutup cellar ini dan dengan demikian kenangan Hinata akan barang tersebut juga akan tertutupi dengan sendirinya. Perfect!

Ruangan apartemennya kini sudah kosong, beberapa saat lalu bersama bantuan paman Jiraiya, Ia sudah mengemas barang elektroniknya untuk dititipkan di thrift shop. Yang tersisa hanya 1 koper besar, 1 tas jinjing north facenya dan ransel kecil berisi air minum, buku, ipod, dan tentu saja peralatan mini lainnya.

**1st to do : checked.**

.

.

.

Hapenya baru saja bergetar, sms dari Ino

"bersiaplah, setengah jam lagi ku jemput".

Hinata kemudian melanjutkan kembali jalan kakinya.

Setelah pulang dari sevel, Hinata nampak membawa beberapa bungkusan. Keringat membasahi pelipisnya, "Di Suna mungkin aku harus lebih banyak berolahraga" ujar Hinata sambil tersenyum menghibur tangannya yang serasa ingin lepas.

25 meter lagi dan apartemennya sudah terlihat. Hinata mempercepat lajunya, namun ia tidak berbelok kiri. Ia masih terus berjalan melewati area apartemennya, setelah habis 2 menit berjalan, ia kemudian berbelok kanan, tersenyum menyapa satpam penjaga kompleks bagian belakang apartemen tersebut.

"Nona Hinata! Lama tidak bertemu" sapa satpam tersebut, usianya hampir sama dengan paman Jiraiya, muka mereka berdua juga mirip, wajar, Paman Jitoshi adalah kakak kandung dari paman Jiraiya. Keramahan mereka juga hampir sama, meskipun paman Jitoshi jauh lebih tenang.

Hinata memutuskan untuk tidak membalas sapaan tersebut, nafasnya masih putus-putus, ia hanya tersenyum. Paman Jitoshi tidak akan tersinggung hanya karena ini.

Setelah nafasnya kembali stabil, Hinata kemudian memberikan dua bungkus besar belanjaannya di sevel tadi. Jitoshi kaget namun setelah melihat isi bungkusan tersebut, ia kemudian tersenyum simpul, telah mengerti kepada siapa bungkusan ini dialamatkan.

"Kudengar dari Jiraiya, kau akan ke Suna, apakah…." Kalimat Jitoshi mengambang, entah ingin melanjutkan atau tidak. Hinata juga tau bahwa kalimat tersebut mengambang. Tapi ia memilih untuk tidak peka. Kali ini saja. Toh Hinata juga tidak mampu meneruskan kalimat tersebut.

"Haha iya, paman pasti bakalan kangen ya?" Hinata dan Jitoshi tau, tawa Hinata barusan terlalu palsu. Tapi sama dengan Hinata, kali ini paman Jitoshi juga memilih untuk tidak peka.

"Ku harap keputusanmu ini bukan karena ketergesaan, Aku sudah mengenalmu lama Nona. Kau tegar. Semoga disana kau bisa mendapatkan bahagia yang lebih banyak daripada disini….." Jitoshi kemudian terdiam, menyadari suasana yang makin berat, ia kemudian mencoba tersenyum kembali "Suna sangat panas, kudengar disana banyak jenis ramen daripada yang Konoha miliki, aaaah aku juga sepertinya harus pindah kesana hahahaha"

Hinata hendak berbicara ketika hapenya kembali bergetar, Ino sudah menunggu didepan gerbang kompleks apartemennya. Seakan tau isi pesan tersebut, Jitoshi kemudian menyilahkan Hinata untuk pergi dengan kembali memberi nasihat khas orang tua.

Hinata sudah tiga langkah menjauh dari area apartemen terbaik Konoha tersebut, ketika kemudian ia berbalik, ingin memastikan bungkusannya sampai dengan tepat. Paman Jitoshi sudah menghilang. Ia kemudian memutuskan mengirimkan sms saja.

Saat hendak mengetik pesan singkatnya, Hinata terlebih dahulu memeriksa katalknya. Ternyata pesan dari Sakura.

"terima kasih Hinata-san, lama-kelamaan aku bingung juga kenapa Sasuke tidak memberikan cincin ini langsung saja ke aku, kenapa selalu mesti lewat kamu ya?-_-"

Setelah membalas katalk dari Sakura, Hinata kembali membuka tab pesan singkatnya.

"Paman Jitoshi, apartemen 605, jam 10 malam, jangan patrol sebelum air alkalin itu sampai yaa. Semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi "

Hinata mengetiknya dengan tergesa, 1 menit lagi ia tak terlihat di jangkauan pandangan Ino, Ia mungkin akan dibaweli segala macam. Ia harus bergegas.

2nd and 3rd to do: checked.

* * *

Halo semuanyaaaaa!

Akhirnya bisa nemu kesempatan untuk ikutan nulis fic. Ini fic pertama yang idenya sudah kependem di otak. Alurnya rada berat ga sih? Semoga engga yaaa.

Kritik dan saran apalagi ucapan semangat sangat dinantikan.

Plis jangan jadi silent yaa, biar aku tau mana yang bisa diperbaikin dan akhirnya cerita ini bisa jadi tambah bagus.

Salam!


	2. Chapter 2

Hinata baru saja menyelesaikan chapter 'Call Him Moses' di Tuf Voyage kesayangannya ketika Ino secara bersamaan juga berhenti menatap macbooknya.

Baru saja ketika Hinata hendak lanjut chapter selanjutnya, Ino mengeluarkan deheman khasnya.

Menanggapi deheman tersebut, Hinata bergerak tak nyaman. 'aaaah masa iya secepat ini' ujar Hinata dalam hati.

Hinata sekali ini ingin meragukan intuisinya. Tuf Voyage karangan George R. R. Martin miliknya seperti menangis-menangis meminta perhatiannya.

"Hinataaaaaaaaaa" Ino berbisik pelan. Hinata merespon dengan bergerak lebih tak nyaman lagi. Ayolah, malam ini seharunya novel ini harus selesai. Di hari kerja dia tidak akan mampu menemukan sedikit waktu hanya untuk membaca novelnya.

Tapi kalau Ino sudah begini, artinya ritual girls talk mereka akan segera dimulai, dan Ino sudah pasti tidak akan membiarkan Hinata mengerjakan pekerjaan lain selain mendengarkan dan merespon curhatan panjang Ino. Ah, sambil ngemil juga.

"ada apa miss populer?" Tuf Voyage-nya sepertinya harus menuggu minggu depan untuk diselesaikan.

"em…. Kau masih ingat kan dengan Shikamaru? Debater dari Yonsei? Yang waktu itu sempat meminta id kakaoku?" Ino berhenti sebentar. "Kurasa aku…em" Ino menggigit bibirnya sebentar, membayangkan reaksi Hinata "mungkin….. me…. Menyukainya?"

Ino terdiam. Hinata juga terdiam. Ino diam karena memang kalimatnya sudah selesai. Hinata diam karena menahan emosinya, ayolah Tuf-nya lebih menarik dari merry go round drama milik Ino.

Tapi mendiamkan Ino tidak pernah jadi pilihan.

"Bukannya kau menyukai Kiba si FK?" Hinata mencoba tenang, sedikit lagi emosinya naik. Ino sepertinya bersiap menjawab, tidak. Kalimat Hinata belum selesai. "Lalu bukankah dua minggu lalu ketika kak Neji mengantarku ke rumahmu, kau juga titip salam buat dia?" Suara Hinata kali ini naik satu tangga. "Eh iya, kau juga pernah bilang kalau kau akan senang kalau Gaara-san menjadi pacarmu" kali ini nada Hinata kembali naik. Nafasnya habis karena kalimat panjang barusan.

Baru setelah satu menit kemudian Hinata tersadar dengan kalimat bermakna sarkasnya. Ino cuma diam. Terfokus menatap jempol kakinya yang dikuteks berantakan tadi sore oleh Hinata. Setelah menarik satu nafas panjang, Hinata memutuskan berbicara, hanya saja kali ini dengan suara pelan….

"Ino, berhentilah."

Kali ini, Ino mendongakkan kepalanya. Hinata sudah tidak semarah tadi lagi. Lain kali Ia memang tidak boleh menginterupsi Hinata ketika sedang sibuk membaca….

"Poinnya bukan karena kamu menggangguku membaca Ino, well sebenarnya itu juga menyumbang sih, tapi…" Ino mencelos. Baru saja hendak meminta maaf, Hinata kembali menyambung kalimatnya.

"Bisakah kau tegas? Tidak, ini bukan pertanyaan, tapi permintaan. Tolong tegaslah Ino. Pada saat kau dekat dengan satu orang, cobalah untuk hanya dengan dia. Jangan ngeklaim seenaknya kalau kau tiba-tiba suka dengan orang lain semudah itu"

Ino masih diam, Hinata kemudian melanjutkan kalimatnya

"lagipula, memangnya semudah itu hatimu pindah?"

* * *

**Chapter 2 from The Journal of Room 615**

**Better Off**

**All characters belong to him**

* * *

Sakura baru saja menyelesaikan masakannya ketika hapenya bergetar.

Ah rupanya Sasuke.

"Cepatlah, aku ada di bawah"

Sakura tidak bisa berekspresi apa-apa, jantungnya kembali berdegup lebih cepat. 'selalu saja begini, padahal sudah dua tahun lebih tunangan'. Ujar Sakura dalam hati, senang.

Rona merah samar kembali muncul di kedua pipinya. Rona merah yang sama ketika Ia mengenal Sasuke semasa SMA dulu.

Duh.

Membayangkan perjuangan dan pengorbanannya dulu untuk Sasuke, Sakura kembali tersenyum lembut. Buru-buru, setelah mengunci layar hapenya, melepas apronnya, dan mengecek microwavenya, Sakura kemudian bersegera menemui kekasihnya di lantai bawah apartemennya. Sudah lama sekali rasanya Sasuke tidak berkunjung ke apartemennya.

.

.

.

Sasuke ingat betul perjumpaan pertamanya dengan Sakura. Di pertengahan Juni. Ia dikenalkan oleh Gaara sewaktu mereka baru saja selesai tes masuk perguruan tinggi. Waktu itu, Sasuke pura-pura saja tidak pernah melihat Sakura sebelumnya, padahal semenjak masa orientasi SMA, onyxnya telah lama menangkap surai pink Sakura yang terlihat lembut.

Meskipun demikian, Sasuke mendiamkan ketertarikannya kepada Sakura. Sasuke masih belum menganggap Sakura sebagai sesuatu yang harus Ia kejar.

Sewaktu usianya baru memasuki 16 tahun, yang ada di pikiran Sasuke hanya beban untuk mencapai kadar kepantasan menjadi CEO Konoha Entertainment, perusahaan cabang yang dirintis ayahnya semenjak dahulu.

Tapi lama kelamaan, melihat Sakura yang mondar-mandir di lorong kelasnya, mendengar pidato Sakura pada saat mencalonkan diri menjadi ketua osis, hingga akhirnya dua-tiga tahun kemudian pertama kali menjabat tangannya sewaktu diperkenalkan oleh Gaara, membuat Sasuke menyerah. Ia harus mengakui bahwa Sakura cantik.

Matanya yang berwarna hijau terlihat cantik.

Kulit putihnya yang bersinar di bawah matahari juga terlihat cantik.

Sakura, dia memang cantik.

Sakura sukses membuat Sasuke terpesona. Hingga akhirnya, bertentangan dengan apa yang biasa Ia lakukan, di hari itu juga, Sasuke meminta nomer hape Sakura. Walau terkesan kikuk, tapi Sasuke berusaha terlihat sebiasa mungkin. Sasuke ingat persis, waktu itu Sakura memberikan nomernya diakhiri dengan senyum.

Sasuke tersadar hal kedua dari Sakura pada hari itu, selain cantik, ia juga punya senyum yang lembut.

Tanpa sadar, Sasuke pun ikut tersenyum.

.

.

.

Sakura melirik jam di yang tertera di display monitor mobil Sasuke, sudah pukul 10 lebih. Kali ini Sakura sudah tampak lebih rileks, berbeda dengan tiga jam sebelumnya.

Sasuke yang ada disampingnya tengah tertidur pulas.

Sakura sengaja tidak menyalakan radio atau pemutar mp3, baginya dengkuran nafas dalam Sasuke jauh lebih menenangkan. Ah padahal dulu sebelum masuk SMA, Sakura paling anti sama hal sensitif beginian.

World turns up and down, beyond man imagination ternyata.

Saat kembali melirik Sasuke, terbersit rasa bangga dari dalam hati Sakura.

Sasuke yang dikenal sebagai sosok independen idaman Konoha kini mengakui kelelahan luar biasa yang dialaminya dan membolehkan Sakura mengendarai mobilnya, mengantar keduanya ke apartemen Sakura.

Atas bangga tersebut, Sakura kembali tersenyum. Sasuke kesayangannya, telah membolehkan Sakura masuk sedalam ini, bahkan menjadikannya sebagai tumpuan. Meskipun baru saja dalam hal menyetir. Tapi, tetap saja kan?

Rasanya untuk hari ini, Sakura terlalu banyak tersenyum, dimulai dari proyek fashionnya yang telah menemukan dua sponsor pendukung, steak siangnya yang tidak kehangusan, Sasuke yang tiba-tiba datang ke apartemennya, hingga undangan mendadak untuk makan malam dengan Ibu dan kakak Sasuke, Itachi-onii-san.

Dan membayangkan semua itu, Sakura hanya kembali tersenyum lagi dan lagi.

.

.

.

Baru saja tiba di Suna dan Hinata kini dihadapkan dengan malam yang betul-betul dingin. Niatannya untuk memesan chinese food batal seiring dengan badai pasir yang katanya akan menyerbu Suna dan dengan demikian praktis semua toko tutup dan jendela tiap rumah juga terkunci.

Ujung-ujungnya Hinata hanya bisa menyeduh cadburynya. Coklat juga sepertinya bisa menutup kelaparannya.

Sambil menikmati minumannya Hinata kembali berniat melanjutkan streamingnya di Youtube, jarang-jarang rasanya bisa memiliki waktu seluang ini.

Hinata tersenyum sewaktu mengecek channel Konoha Entertainment, band yang semenjak lima tahun menjadi trainee akhirnya debut juga. Lebih spesialnya karena sebenarnya yang mengusulkan agar band ini orbit adalah Hinata. Teasernya sudah muncul dan puluhan ribu views sudah didapatkan hanya dalam semalam.

Sebagai manajer pemasaran, Hinata paham betul peran Konoha Entertainment sebagai pembentuk tren. Dan meskipun band sedang tidak dalam kondisi mainstream dan kemungkinan default besar, Hinata yakin konsep yang dibawa kali ini akan bisa bertahan dalam pasar, dan Sasuke tidak akan pernah menyesal untuk menyetujui saran Hinata.

"Tapi mungkin Sas-kun tetap saja menyesal karena menyuruhku mengepalai strategi pemasaran untuk projek ini…." Hinata kembali membayangkan setahunnya yang sibuk wara-wiri dengan Sasuke. Semuanya berulang dengan cepat, setelah selesai, terputar lagi dan lagi.

Hinata mendengus pelan. Bosan dengan kinerja otaknya yang berputar di hal-hal menyedihkan dan penuh curiga seperti ini. Betapa bencinya Ia dengan kondisinya yang seperti ini. Dengan kinerja otaknya yang tak bisa Ia kendalikan.

Badai pasir sudah mulai dan bagi Hinata yang belum terbiasa dengan keadaan ini, tentu saja melihat kombinasi pasir dan angin yang berdendang-dendang pastilah sangat mengagetkan dan menakutkan. Cadburynya juga sudah habis. Malam juga sudah semakin larut.

Better Sleep.

Hinata merapatkan selimutnya, menyetel playlist instrumen di ipodnya, dan segera bersiap agar kantuk mendatanginya.

Tepat pukul satu, Hinata telah pulas tertidur.

Namun siapa pun juga sadar bahwa, di kedua pipi pucatnya terlihat jelas bekas air mata.

Air mata karena takut akan badai pasir?

Air mata karena takut akan hari pertamanya besok?

Air mata karena lapar?

Atau….

Air mata untuk...

.

.

.

"…. Lalu pada pukul satu siang akan ada pertemuan untuk perekrutan trainee baru di luar negeri, kemudian dilanjutkan pukul tiga sore dengan minum teh bersama dengan investor Konoha Entertainment, dan terakhir pukul lima sore akan ada rapat evaluasi hari pertama debut Sharpie…" Wanit itu berhenti sejenak untuk mengambil nafas seraya mengecek raut bosnya. "Sasuke, kau masih mendengarku?"

"Hn"

"Terakhir, mungkin kau ingin mengecek email dan beberapa portal berita, namamu kembali muncul dan digilai oleh netizen"

Kali ini Sasuke memandang langsung Kurenai, sekertarisnya yang lama menghilang untuk cuti hamil.

Tau dengan pandangan tanya Sasuke, Kurenai tau bahwa dalam hal public relations bosnya ini memang tidak peka "ceklah sendiri, aku juga bingung bagaimana menceritakannya"

"Aku pamit dulu" Kurenai memutuskan untuk pamit segera. Masih banyak yang harus diurusnya.

Kurenai tiba-tiba saja flashback masa lalunya dengan Sasuke. Meskipun sudah mengenal Sasuke semenjak usia pria tersebut 16 tahun, dan telah dilatih menjadi sekertarisnya semenjak detik itu juga, Kurenai tetap tidak mampu memahami beberapa tindakan Sasuke.

Salah satunya, ah! Ia mengingat sesuatu! Hampir saja kakinya melewati ambang pintu, Kurenai berbalik. Mendapati Sasuke yang sedang memeriksa hapenya.

"Sasuke, bagaimana kinerja penggantiku?"

Sasuke mendongak, tangannya tiba-tiba kaku seolah kesemutan. "Bagus"

"Aku lupa dengan namanya, tapi baguslah jika ia bisa bekerja sesuai dengan ekspektasi-"

Sasuke memotong kalimat Kurenai, "Hinata,"

"namanya Hinata" Lanjut Sasuke menatap langsung lagi ke Kurenai. Sasuke kemudian berhenti sepersekian detik, memutar balik kursinya 180 derajat, matanya menutup pelan. " Dan kau boleh keluar Kurenai"

.

.

.

Baju kerja rapi dengan warna tak mencolok? Cek.

Tatanan rambut simpel, lipstick bukan dengan warna merah ala Taylor Swift? Cek.

Dokumen persiapan orientasi? Cek.

Sarapan?

Hinata mendengus, Ia memang masih punya beberapa bungkus Cadbury, tapi perutnya meminta sesuatu yang mengandung lebih banyak karbohidrat. Mungkin sebelum menghadap ke bos barunya, Ia harus singgah ke kios cepat saji di perempatan apartemen barunya.

Di perjalanan menuju Suna Ent, Hinata merasa tertolong dengan posisinya yang tidak harus berdiri di dalam MRT. Dengan posisi duduk yang nyaman, Hinata kemudian tenggelam dengan portal berita yang sedang Ia baca. Tangan kanannya aktif bergerak di layar touch screennya. Sedangkan di tangan kirinya ada sandwich yang tiap sepuluh detik memecah konsentrasinya.

Ketika akan membuka portal opini selebriti. Hinata harus berhenti, Ia telah memasuki kawasan perhentian terakhir.

Setelah berhenti sebentar di kafetaria kantor untuk membeli sandwich (lagi), Hinata tersadar dengan ramainya kondisi kafetaria tersebut. Hinata terkagum dengan etos kerja disini. Hebat! Ini bahkan belum pukul 8.

Masih dalam kondisi terkagum, Hinata kini sudah berpindah ke dalam lift, kali ini kondisinya sepi.

Hanya ada tiga orang wanita muda sepertinya yang asyik berbincang satu sama lain. Hinata memutuskan kembali membaca portal beritanya yang sempat terputus tadi.

**EKSKLUSIF! : INIKAH WAKTUNYA BAGI THE BOLD PRINCE UNTUK MEMINANG KEKASIHNYA?**

**Semalam, berdasarkan info terpercaya dari wartawan kami, Sasuke Uchiha sang CEO Konoha Entertainment atau yang dikenal dengan sebutan The Bold Prince tertangkap kamera….. ****baca selengkapnya.**

**MERGER USAHA ANTAR REGION IWA DAN KONOHA, KAPAN GILIRAN SUNA?**

**Tidak banyak yang kaget ketika akhirnya perusahaan multi nasional Konoha dan Iwa setuju untuk menggabungkan bidang media publikasi mereka, apalagi setelah resminya pertunangan antara Sasuke dan Sakura. Lalu….** **baca selengkapnya****.**

Seharusnya bila Ia adalah Hinata yang normal, maka Ia akan segera membaca berita merger. Apalagi ini berhubungan langsung dengan perusahaan barunya.

Tapi….

Hinata mendapati dirinya membatu, liftnya seolah melambat, Ia kembali teringat dengan putaran memorinya persis di malam sebelumnya saat badai pasir.

Hinata bisa merasakan hapenya bergetar, ada katalk dari Ino.

"Hinata jangan buka portal berita sosial sekarang. Jangan tanya kenapa, jangan buka saja. Mengerti?"

Seharusnya Ino lebih cepat.

Hinata bisa menyadari dirinya yang tengah membaca berita tersebut, banyak berita yang bermunculan dengan headline yang beda-beda tipis. Gambar Sasuke dan Sakura yang bergenggaman tangan keluar dari rumah utama keluarga Uchiha.

Liftnya sudah sampai ke lantai teratas. Tiga orang wanita tadi sudah keluar di beberapa lantai sebelumnya. Hinata sudah sampai di lantai bosnya.

Tapi kakinya tidak bisa bergerak, Hinata bisa merasakan ada aliran air mengalir bertubi-tubi melewati pipinya. Memorinya kembali teringat.

Gambar-gambar usangnya dengan Sasuke.

Gambar tersebut kemudian berganti dengan lintasan sana-sini suara Sasuke.

Secara cepat semuanya menjadi blank. Gelap.

Kemudian gambar tadi muncul kembali, disusul suara Sasuke.

Semakin cepat dan tidak beraturan.

Ini memekakan Hinata.

Ini kembali membuat Hinata letih.

Tapi bila tidak keluar, Hinata akan terlambat menemui bosnya.

Hinata secara total butuh lima menit untuk menenangkan hatinya di dalam lift. Tombol penahan ditekannya berulang kali. Hinata tersadar usahanya untuk good first encounter akan secara total gagal dengan keterlambatan ini.

Tapi harus bagaimana lagi?

.

.

.

Setelah menenangkan hatinya, menghapus air matanya, dan merapikan rambutnya sekenanya, Hinata akhirnya keluar. Langkahnya mulai tergesa.

Ia harus bergegas. Mungkin hanya dengan tenggelam dalam kesibukan, Hinata akan mampu lupa dengan semua yang terjadi barusan.

Hapenya kembali bergetar. Katalk dari Ino lagi.

"Sial. Maafkan aku Hinata, aku tau kamu pasti sudah membaca berita di jam segini. Sial. Maaf Hinata"

Hinata tersenyum dengan Ino-nya yang jauh dua jam pesawat komersil dari dirinya.

"It's okay babe. Like what you've said before, for Sas-kun, I'm better off"

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

Halo halo!

Sebelumnya aku pengen ngucapin makasih banyak pake banget ke semua yang sudah review/follow/fav-in ffn ini. Jujur kaget juga ternyata ada yang sempetin baca apalagi yang sampai semangatin. Sekali lagi makasih yaaa

Aku sebenarnya kaget juga dengan beberapa komentar yang agak kasar soal pairing, jujur ya aku sama sekali ga tau kalau perang antar pair kerasa banget disini. Tapi sekalian jadi bahan pembelajaran juga sih. Aku emang dari awal ga ngasih pair yang jelas sampe akhir. Aku niatannya cuma pengen ngebangun emosi sekaligus mecahin misteri yang ada disekitar kita, jatuh di dua hati.

Aku suka banget kok sama Sakura. Begitupun ke Hinata. Pada akhirnya aku membebaskan para readers untuk membayangkan bagaimana dan kenapa Sasuke bisa jadi segalau ini. Aku bakalan berusaha sebaik mungkin buat memenuhi ekspektasi kalian semua juga.

Makasih banget bagi yang masih sempat baca ffn ini.

Aku sampe sekarang masih mengharapkan review dari kalian biar projek ffn aku ini bisa lebih bagus lagi.

See you!


End file.
